I cherish you
by Jeanne
Summary: Songfic. Kinda short, kinda sweet.... but you can be the judge, right?


A/n- I have major writers block w/ my other story, The Cousin. So, I wrote this. On spur of the moment. Sonfic, James thinking about Lily. 

Disclaimer- I don't own the lyrics. I don't own Lily, James, or Harry. (But I sure wish that I did!) There ya go.

I look across the table. My little family. My beautiful wife, and carbon copy son. I feel so content. All the danger seems to be miles away. All that matters is my little family. Lily and I want another child. A girl, perhaps. This time, a carbon copy of Lily.

__

All I am, all I'll be

Everything in this world

All that I'll ever need

You're all I need, my darling. As long as I have you, I'll be content. You, and my little buddy there that so obviously doesn't want to eat his mushed baby food. Who would? 

You look up at me. Your eyes. That's what I love so much about you. Striking green eyes. And that great hair. I remember the first time I saw you. I was transfixed. You looked up at me, and smiled. I remember that day clearly. I'll never forget it. I'll have to tell Harry about it some day. Lily, I love you so much.

__

Is in your eyes

Shining at me

When you smile I can feel 

All my passion unfolding

That's what I've always loved about you, is your eyes. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Harry isn't a complete copy of me. He has your eyes. Lucky him. I think I would like to be able to have people tell us apart.

__

You're looking at me again, like you did that first day. Where is that smile? Ah, there it is. I remember the day in fourth year we announced that we were a couple. You do, don't you? How could you forget? Sirius stood up and yelled, to the whole common room, mind you,

"Well, it's about time, don't you think? For the love of god, how could you two be so daft! It's been as obvious as the hair on Lily's head since day one!" 

Everyone agreed. They were shouting things like, "It's about time!" "Finally!" and "Sirius is right! As obvious as the hair on Lily's head!"

Your face was as red as your hair. I think mine was too. How could we not have noticed it before then?

__

Your hand brushes mine

And a thousand sensations

Seduce me 'cause I

I do cherish you

For the rest of my life

You don't have to think twice

I remember our wedding day. I was so nervous! I think Sirius and Remus were about to strangle me! It's a good thing they didn't. 

I kept thinking about how we were going to want a family and was I going to be able to support us. I was babbling like an idiot. Sirius threatened to change my hair purple if I didn't shut up. Then I saw you walking down the aisle. Then, I knew everything was going to be all right. 

__

I will love you still

From the depths of my soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you

If you're asking do I love you this much

I do

I've never loved another woman. Since I was 11, I only had eyes for you. Sirius knows it. And the bugger still teases me for it. I know I disappointed lots of girls 'cause I wouldn't go on a date with them, but it doesn't matter. You are the one that matters. Now, then, and forever.

__

In my world, before you,

I lived outside my emotions

Didn't know where I was going

'Till the day I found you

You always had faith in my. You are the one that kept me afloat. Remember the Yule ball in 7th year? I confessed to you that I was scared about what Voldermort could do to us when we were out of Hogwarts, and I was scared he'd find you. You told me that it didn't matter what happened, didn't matter if Voldermort killed us, because we loved each other, and that's all that mattered.

How you opened my life 

To a new paradise

This past year and a half has been the best of my life. I come home after work and find you and Harry waiting for me, and it's the best feeling in the world. Every day with my family is heaven. 

__

In a world torn by change

Everything is changing, all around us. School friends are dying. Voldermort is taking over. Muggles are dying by the dozens. Wizards are too. It is the dark days, I know. But now, sitting across the table from you, all that seems all so far away.

__

Still with all of my heart

'Till my dying day

I do cherish you

For the rest of my life

You don't have to think twice

You and Harry are my lifeline. I don't know what I'd do with out you. I know I don't want to find out. I love you two so much. I'd gladly lay down my life if it meant you and Harry could live, and I know you'd do the same for me. I pray to god that that day never comes. 

__

I will love you still

From the depths of my soul

It's beyond my control

I've waited so long to say this to you 

If you're asking do I love you this much

I do

You stop trying to convince Harry that mushed baby food is good, and look across the table to me. I want to tell you about the dream I had last night. You and I were dead, but Harry was alive. The world was celebrating the end of the dark days. I don't want to scare you, so I won't tell you. 

You are staring at me. When you look at me like that, I feel like you can see past my soul. You say to me, "I love you too, James."

__

If you're asking do I love you this much,

Baby, I do.


End file.
